Portable, adjustable scaffolding schemes are a common method utilized in construction sites. Such systems allow for customizable semi-permanent accessibility to otherwise difficult to manage portions of construction sites. Furthermore, small cranes are often utilized in order to move bulky, heavy materials throughout a construction site. A benefit of such cranes is that they provide the capacity to move materials vertically as well as horizontally. While small objects and tools may be transported manually throughout a scaffolding system, large and heavy objects and materials are difficult to manage without mechanical assistance. Cranes are particularly well adapted to moving such materials throughout a construction site and to desired locations within a scaffolding system.
While such cranes are undeniably useful for construction applications, they can be difficult or unwieldy in many situations. The process of situating a crane can be difficult and time consuming. This makes it impractical or difficult to move materials over large distances. In addition, when many materials must be moved in succession and in a variety of different locations, much time is lost by the inability of cranes to be positioned in advantageous locations due to site constraints. In many cases, a paucity of space in a crowded construction site can make it difficult or impossible to work cranes in a constricted space where the cranes would be most beneficial.
Various attempts have been made to provide portable or adaptable cranes or scaffolds for construction applications. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,768, issued in the name of Stemm, describes a crane support movable self-leveling scaffold. The Stemm apparatus provides a portable section of scaffolding which is mechanically adjusted by means of a supporting crane assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,896, issued in the name of Cannella, describes a self-elevating building crane. The Cannella apparatus is a crane with an integral support system which allows the base of the crane to be adjusted in a vertical manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,300, issued in the name of Fox, describes a parapet-mounted hoist. The Fox apparatus includes a cradle which is mountable to a parapet and a boom oriented perpendicularly to the cradle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are unfeasible when scaffolding or another desired location for material movement is particularly narrow. Also, many such apparatuses are not suitably stable to allow movement of heavy materials safely. In addition, many such apparatuses are not retrofittable and adaptable to various existing models of construction cranes. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are not easily transportable and attachable for expedited movement of materials about a construction site. Finally, many such apparatuses are not mountable to existing sections of scaffolding as necessary. Accordingly, there exists a need for a crane platform and scaffolding attachment without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.